


100 Contest - Morning Ritual by viridian_magpie

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[story by viridan magpie]</b>
</p><p>GOL challenge. Crowley wakes up because Aziraphale is ... doing what exactly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Contest - Morning Ritual by viridian_magpie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

 

  
[100 Contest - Morning Ritual](viewstory.php?sid=145) by [viridian_magpie](viewuser.php?uid=15)

 

  
Summary: GOL challenge. Crowley wakes up because Aziraphale is ... doing what exactly?  
Categories: [Contests](browse.php?type=categories&catid=10) Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  General  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 110 Read: 209  
Published: 11 Oct 2005 Updated: 11 Oct 2005

Morning Ritual by viridian_magpie

Crowley liked to sleep. Specifically, he liked to sleep when other people (read _humans_ ) had to get up and go to work. He took a rather demonic delight in it, in fact.

"...64, 65..."

So why was he not asleep now? It was morning, certainly, and he was in his bed...? ah, no, he was in _a_ bed... in _Aziraphale's_ bed... because... he couldn't quite remember, actually.

Wait a moment, he was in... Then, were was the angel?

"...87..."

"What are you doing down there!?"

"...98... morning exercises... 99... you know, push-ups...100. One has to keep fit, my dear."

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=145>


End file.
